Memories Unknown
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: When a car accident lands Bella in the hospital, her new friend Edward helps her get her life back. AH Drabble fic, M for later situations. All BPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is one of my new fics, with another one in the works. It will post once a day for now. I hope you'll enjoy it :) **

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>

I open my eyes and close them again to shield them from the bright lights. When I try to open them again the lights haven't disappeared, so I blink furiously to try and see something. It takes a couple of minutes but finally I can see again.

I try to look around, confused by my surroundings. I'm not in my bedroom at home. Looking at the white walls and little furniture I realize I am in a hospital.

Then I look down at my body. I don't see anything wrong with me and I don't feel any pain either. I'm not sure why I'm actually in the hospital.

The thing is; I can't remember what happened that put me in here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to everyone who alerted and reviewed this story! Welcome to this little ride ;-) **

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>

It doesn't take long for a nurse to enter my room. She's middle aged and walks slowly, her typical pink scrubs tight around her big belly. She walks over to my bed and replaces the nearly empty bags with new ones. I only now notice the IV in my hand. It confuses me. What would I need an IV for?

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. This freaks me out a little bit, making my heartbeat speed up. This gets the attention from the nurse, who looks over at me. When she sees my eyes are open, she gasps. Then she tries to hide it but I can see her shock and relief.

"Can you talk, sweetie?"

I shake my head, still utterly confused. It's also hard to think through the fog in my mind. I still can't remember what landed me in here.

"I'll go get the doctor, sweetie. He'll explain it to you," the nurse says, smiling at me before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

I've closed my eyes for one minute, it feels like, but it's obviously been a bit longer than that seeing as the doctor is now entering the room.

I see a beautiful man at the end of my bed and I wonder if I'm hallucinating. Maybe there's something in my drip that makes me high or something because I've never seen a doctor as handsome as this one. And when he opens his mouth, I even think I might've died because this man is more like an angel than a human. His blonde hair and very nice face make him look younger than he probably is. I realize I'm staring and I look away. I hear a chuckle but I don't look back up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love reading your reviews, your thoughts on this. It never fails to make me smile! Thank you :) **

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

"How are you doing, Isabella?" His voice is smooth and soft and it reminds me of my softest pillows, my most comfortable sweater. It's friendly, but I can't help but imagine that voice whispering dirty things in my ear.

Then I'm shocked by my own thoughts. I guess I must be coming back to myself.

Then I realize I haven't given an answer yet. Gosh, I feel like I'm slow. I sort of try to smile, which makes him smile in return and that just makes me happy.

I feel high.

"Do you remember anything?" He asks his next question almost hesitantly, and sighs when I frown and shake my head.

"I was afraid of that," I hear him mutter, almost to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have decided to go back to updating twice a day again. I am far enough ahead to do this I think :) **

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

The doctor sighs again. "Okay then. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, I've been watching over you for the past two weeks while you were in a coma."

What? A coma?

He must've seen the surprise and confusion on my face as he starts explaining stuff in lots of medical terms. I don't understand even a quarter of it, so I tune him out and start thinking about my situation here. I've been in a coma for I don't know how long, and I can't remember what landed me here. I don't even know what date it is.

Don't they always ask that when you just woke up in movies and stuff? And your name? And your birthday?

"Do you understand what I just told you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a rec here. Go read www . fanfiction . net/s/7698232/1/Fatty by kitkat681. For everyone who has been overweight and lost it, you'll recognize a lot. For people who have never been, you might learn something about 'fat' people. And for people who are still overweight and looking for the motivation to lose it? Go read it, it might help you. It's only two chapters in so everyone can follow the journey that's about to start.**

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

I look up, confused again. Then I shake my head. I didn't understand anything of it, not that I was listening.

"Okay, I'll summarize it for you in English terms. You were in a car accident four weeks ago. The accident has caused a little bit of brain damage which is probably the cause of your memory loss. We are not sure at this time if this memory loss is temporary or not. It might come back to you slowly while we monitor you here at the hospital, it might come back to you when you return to familiar surroundings, or it might not come back to you at all. For now, you are required to stay at the hospital so we can monitor you and your healing process."

Wow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bet you'll like this one ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

I fall asleep shortly after Dr Cullen leaves my room. Thinking is exhausting, and I really shouldn't do too much of it. My head hurts when I try to remember stuff from before waking up.

I dream about happiness and being engaged to a wonderful man. When I wake up from the dream, I wonder if that's just wishful thinking or if it's a memory coming back.

Then I realize I am not alone. There is someone sitting in the white chair on the right side of my bed. His chin is resting on his chest, and he's snoring softly. His hair is some kind of rusty brown color, not exactly brown but not red either. It's somewhere in between. I can't see his face very well, and I don't get the chance before the snoring lulls me back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

The next time I wake up the guy is sitting right next to my bed. When I breathe in deeply at the sight of this beauty here, he looks up and sees my eyes open.

"Oh! You're awake!"

I try to smile and nod.

"It'd be a pretty stupid question to ask how you're feeling, huh?" He says.

I laugh, but it comes out dry and raspy. The stranger hands me a bit of water, which I accept gratefully. After some sips I try to speak.

"Who are you?" I sound like my vocal chords have been attacked with sand paper, but at least something comes out.

"Oh, right! You must be wondering which stranger is here in your room! I'm so sorry. I'm Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son. You know, your doctor?"

I nod.

We're silent for a moment.

"Why-?" I can't get more out before I start coughing. The stranger, Edward, hands me the glass of water again.

"My dad told me about your situation, and I figured you'd like some company," he tells me. I'm happy he answered my question.

I nod, not feeling like talking more so I don't. Surprisingly, Edward doesn't either.


	9. Chapter 9

**For the people wondering about EPOV, I have decided to write an EPOV of this story once this one is done. It won't start posting until this is finished, but it's something I will work on.**

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

I can't remember falling asleep, but when I wake up Edward is still sitting in the chair he was when I first talked to him. I'm surprised to see him here still.

Doesn't he have a life?

Then I notice that instead of the green shirt he was wearing yesterday, he is now wearing a gray one. I normally don't remember clothes but I remember this because his shirt was the same color as his eyes.

Just like before – I don't know if it was yesterday or simply a couple of hours ago – he hands me a glass of water, which I drink carefully. My throat is hurting less, which is a positive thing. Perhaps I can talk normally again.

I get disappointed when I speak, but at least it's better than before.

"Why are you still here?" I ask. He's about to answer when we're interrupted by the nurse coming in.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Surprisingly she doesn't say anything about him being here. Either he's been here for a long time – ew, creepy stalker watching me sleep – or she's used to him taking pity on patients and spending time with them. She obviously knows him as she greets him by his name and asks how he's doing while swapping my almost empty IV bags with new ones.

I feel ignored and also a little bit jealous. The ease between them is something I can't imagine having with a man.

That brings me to something I hadn't thought of before. Am I single or in a relationship? There is no ring on my finger and no sign of there having been one until recently so I know I'm not engaged or married.

While I'm pondering that, the nurse leaves the room. I don't even notice, I'm lost in my thoughts about a life I don't know. I fight hard to remember something, but the last thing I remember is starting college. Did I do a Masters degree after that? What is my career like? Where do I live?

I feel myself slowly starting to panic when a warm hand covers mine. I look up, right into beautiful green eyes and calm down a little.


	11. Chapter 11

**After some problems, I'm finally posting!**

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

"To answer your question, I am here because I want to be here."

Oh. I'd forgotten all about my question already. That wasn't good. Something must be wrong with my memory in general. What does this mean for my future?

Wait. He wants to be here?

"Don't you have to work?" My voice is barely a whisper but it's all I can get out. It's less cracking though, and I have no doubt I'll be back to talking normally in a week or two.

He smiles sadly. "Someone I care a lot about is in the hospital, so I'm taking a break from working."

For a second, I think he means me. But then he would've told me who he is to me, so it must be someone else.

"Oh. Why aren't you with… her?" I hesitate, not wanting to assume it's a 'her' that's in the hospital. It could be his brother or something.

"There is nothing that can be done about her," he says softly. "So I'm here, keeping you company. I talked to your dad, who was here two weeks ago, shortly after the accident. He asked Dr Cullen to look out for you. I guess my dad thought I could do that job since he's so busy all the time!" He laughs now, though it's not a full one. The sadness in his eyes is obvious.

"I'm sorry," I offer.

That's all that happens before I fall asleep again.


	12. Chapter 12

**I love reading all your thoughts and theories - they're funny, since I haven't decided yet on whether Edward knew her before or not. All of this has been written so it could go both ways. Things are still like that at chapter 53 (which I'm writing right now) so that ought to tell you something about my decision-making.**

**Answers will come. Trust and be patient!**

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

When I wake up, I'm alone. Being alone is not good, it gives me headaches since I try to think about my life.

I don't know where I live. I don't know with whom I'm living. Am I alone? Do I have friends who are worried about me? If I do, none of them must be real friends, good ones that mean something to me because no one has come to visit me.

Thinking about it, I haven't seen my parents either. Are they both still alive? Then I remember Edward said my dad visited me shortly after the accident. What about my mom?

My head starts hurting, so I go back to sleep after deciding I really shouldn't be awake when I'm alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

"Hello Bella," I hear a voice say. I know who it is immediately since it is just as calming as his son's.

I open my eyes and look right at the face of my handsome doctor. I try to shake the sleepiness off; I really should have a clear mind when my doctor is talking to me.

"Hi Doctor Cullen," I answer, hating my cheeks that turn red automatically. He's just so handsome, very much like his son though his son doesn't share hair color. He must've gotten that from his mom.

I shake the thoughts from my mind and try to focus on my doctor. He must have something to tell me to come and visit me, he's a busy man according to Edward so to make time for me… Something must be going on.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

He surprises me. "How are you feeling?"

I think about it for a minute so I can answer honestly.

"I feel fine physically. I'm just so confused, I have a lot of questions about my life that can't be answered without having someone who knows me well close to me, and no one but Edward has kept me company in the past weeks." I cough and take a sip of water out of the glass on my nightstand. "I feel tired really fast still, especially when I think about my life and what it could be like. I don't know which people I have in my life. Are both my parents still alive? Who are my friends? I don't know anything about myself anymore. All I can remember is the start of college. I don't even know how old I am!"

I try to wipe the tears away that started appearing sometime during my rant.

"Although I can't imagine what it must be like to be in your situation, I can help you with some questions that I have the answers to," Doctor Cullen tells me with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, answers! :) <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**_Some_ answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong>

I can't help but sit up a little straighter. I'm going to learn something about my life!

"What's the last thing you remember?" Doctor Cullen asks.

"I remember starting college, sitting down in my first class and feeling nervous about it."

"Right, okay. Um," He grabs my file and checks it.

"You're twenty-five years old right now and both your parents are still alive and have been by to visit while you were in a coma. We told them to give you space until things might have cleared up for you. I can give them a call and let them know to drop by if you want?"

I nodded with tears in my eyes. "Tell me more please," I croaked. I can't help but feel terribly relieved that I'm not suddenly without my parents, but my curiosity can't be tuned down.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

"What else did you want to know? Oh, right, if you have friends and a partner. Unfortunately I can't answer that, those answers you have to find out yourself." Doctor Cullen smiles apologetically. "I'd say you have at least one friend." When I raise my eyebrows he adds, "My son, Edward?"

I laugh nervously. "It seems so." I have to admit I'm not so sure about that. He did, after all, say he was at the hospital for someone else. He's spending time with me instead, so that makes me a pity case.

"I wish I could remember," I whisper. I feel tears on my cheeks. I don't want to cry, but I feel really alone.

A question comes up in my mind which makes me hesitate, but I decide to ask anyway. "Did Edward know me before…?" I can't finish my sentence.

Doctor Cullen shakes his head. "I can't answer that question, sorry."

I could've expected that answer, yet it makes me want to cry some more. No one here knows about the things I want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh. Poor Bella!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**17. **

"So, you're being discharged his weekend huh?" Edward asks me with a big grin on his face. I don't know why he's so cheerful. Something good must've happened.

"Yup," I answer while taking a sip of my tomato soup. I frown a little at the taste of it – I've had a lot better, but hospital food is known to suck – but it's tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich so I shouldn't complain too much.

"Do you remember where you live yet?" He asks, now frowning a little too. He grabs my hand and strokes it with his thumb although I have no idea why.

"Um," I am distracted and have a hard time focusing on my thought process. Every brain process is slower than usual, and Edward is making that worse. I fight to remember the question. "I don't remember, no, but your dad got me the address so a cab will get me there. Apparently the keys are in the purse they found with me so I should be okay."

We're silent for a little while, Edward seems to be thinking about something. "Do you want me to come with you?"


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

I'm shocked. "Would you do that?"

"Sure!" He says, smiling at me.

"But… Don't you have somewhere to be or something? Or _someone_ to be with?" I emphasize. I have no idea why he'd want to be with a complete stranger as she enters her house for the first time – sort of anyway.

He half-shrugs. "I'll figure something out. I would feel really bad to let you go through that alone. I know no one that could be a friend of yours came by here, so I don't know if you have any or not. I know your mom and dad will only be here tomorrow, they can't stay and that means you'd be alone on your first time entering the house. I think it'll be a pretty weird thing to go through and if I were in your shoes I'd want someone with me." He stops talking and smiles awkwardly. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

I laugh and nod. "Yeah you are." I sigh. "I'd love for someone to be there with me, so if you want to come along I'd really appreciate it."

"Then I will! I will even drive you from here to there; I should be able to find it somehow. I have GPS, so I think we'll be fine!"

"Thank you," I tell him, trying to ignore the warm feelings inside of me.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry we haven't been here for you but the doctors said it would be better to stay away from you so you could slowly get used to the fact your memory is gone. He said it might help for us to stay away because the rest you got could've helped you get it back. I'm so sorry that hasn't happened yet sweetie! I can't imagine what you're going through right now, it must be so scary not to know anything about your life. Doctor Cullen told us we shouldn't tell you what we know because it might confuse you and that makes me feel so horrible! I want to tell you everything I know to help you get back to your old life! And-"

"And that is exactly the reason why we have to stay away from our daughter for now, honey," My dad interrupts my mom.

Except for their looks, they haven't changed one bit. Both my parents have more grey hair than I remember, my dad's belly is bigger and they both have more wrinkles than I can think of. But other than that, they're still exactly the same.

It's comforting.


	20. Chapter 20

**Your thoughts are interesting... very interesting. And fun to read! I love it, sorry I can't reply to all of them so I'll just say thank you all here :) **

* * *

><p><strong>20.<strong>

"So how're you feeling, kid?" My dad asks me.

I hesitate, wondering if I should be honest with him or not. I don't like to worry my parents, but I hate lying to them too. So I decide to go with something in the middle of that.

"I'm doing okay. I'm a little scared and confused sometimes, but other than that I'm doing very good!" I leave out the terror and loneliness and headaches. That way I won't worry them too much, I know my mom and she'd insist on either taking me home to Forks or she would stay with me, which I don't want either.

"Oh sweetie, I wish I could help you!" My mom looks like she's about to cry, which reinforces my decision not to tell them everything. It might not be fair of me, but I feel better.

"It's okay, mom. I'll get through this," I say and I manage to squeeze out a smile.

It doesn't take long for them to leave; I know my dad has to work again soon. I'm fine with them leaving – they only caused my headache to get worse.


	21. Chapter 21

**Just to let all of you know, I've made my decision about whether or not Edward and Bella knew each other in the past, and how. It's probably not gonna be what any of you expects!**

* * *

><p><strong>21.<strong>

Today is the day I'm discharged, going to the house I live in for the first time. I'm nervous as hell, my hands are shaking and my knees are weak. I feel so lucky that someone is there with me, especially since it's Edward.

"Well Bella, here's your stuff. The clothes you were wearing, the bag you had with you and all the stuff in it. I bet you're glad you can change out of the hospital gown, aren't you?" Doctor Cullen smiles at me.

I smile back nervously. I have no idea how to act around this pure sex on legs – doctors have always turned me on and this one is fit to be a Calvin Klein underwear model.

"Yeah I am! Now if I only knew my current fashion style…." I try to joke but only feel sad. Doctor Cullen seems to understand, and simply smiles sadly.

"I'll come back to see you out," he says before leaving the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

I've been dressed and ready and lost in my own mind for a couple of minutes when the door opens behind me. I don't even hear it, I'm not aware someone is in the room with me until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I shriek and jump when it hits me, eyes wide and a hand to my heart to try and calm it so it'll stop beating in my ears. I'm panting slightly out of fear.

Edward is standing right across from me, both hands up in surrender to tell me that he's not out to hurt me. I try to catch my breath, but I end up laughing so hard I can't stop. Soon enough my knees buckle and I sink to the floor laughing so hard.

I hear Edward's laugh and I feel something melt inside of me.

_Wow._


	23. Chapter 23

**23. **

After a couple of minutes of just laughing, I finally calm down. I try to take some deep breaths which helps.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks, his tone half worried and half amused.

"Yeah, I am," I smile. For the first time in a couple of days the smile is genuine. That might be because I haven't seen Edward in the same amount of days.

I ignore that train of thought. "Was it really necessary to scare the living shit out of me?" I ask him instead.

He laughs again. "I can't help it you don't pay attention! I called your name three times!"

Oh.

I feel my cheeks turn red and look at the ground. "I didn't hear you…"

"Obviously." His tone betrays his amusement. He thinks it's funny. I'm just glad he isn't offended. I really wasn't ignoring him.

Suddenly his face turns completely serious, and his hand moves towards me. Mid-air he hesitates and drops his hand, but his eyes lock with mine.

"Are you okay?"

He is so serious I answer honestly without thinking about it.

"I was nervous, but the laughter helped. I'm still a little bit nervous but not as bad anymore."

"Good!" His smile is back.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

We both turn when the door opens and Doctor Cullen comes in.

"Hey dad," Edward greets his father. He walks over to him, and I witness a real father-son moment when they hug. They seem to whisper about something, and I frown.

Are they talking about me?

I decide they are. Doctor Cullen is most likely telling Edward to be careful with me since my mind is in such a fragile state. _This _and _this_ and _this_ and _that _can't be said to me, etcetera. Just like he did with my parents, just as he might have done to any friends I might have that never visited while I've been awake.

I've got conflicted feelings about Doctor Cullen. I'm grateful but resentful, and also attracted to the hot doctor. The most dominant one _right now_ is resentment, which also makes me feel guilty. He's helped me, so I don't really have a right to feel resentful. But I do, and I can't help how I feel.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

I look up again when I hear footsteps and I see Edward moving towards me.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks me. There's something in his eyes but I can't place it. It looks like he's sad.

Is he annoyed because he's coming along to a strange house with Miss Memory Loss?

I sigh. I shouldn't put thoughts in other people's minds. Or words. Maybe Doctor Cullen was just giving Edward an update on his person who is/was in here when we first met. I'm a little weirded out by the fact that Edward never talked about that, but I'm assuming it's because it hurts a lot for him to talk about it.

Or maybe it's none of my business.

I pull myself out of my thoughts that are just depressing me and finally answer Edward's question.

"Yep, I'm ready to go!" I try to sound cheerful but even to my ears it sounds false.

"Well Bella, it was nice meeting you. I hope not to see you anytime soon!" Doctor Cullen says, giving me a hand.

I frown at first but then what he says dawns on me. I laugh awkwardly. "Thanks."

With that, we leave the hospital.


	26. Chapter 26

**Some people seem to be annoyed by the slow pace of this story. This is how it's written and how it's meant to be. It is a journey, and a journey takes time.**

**Thanks for all the support, your thoughts never fail to make me smile! **

* * *

><p><strong>26. <strong>

The nerves have come back full force by the time we're close to my house. The GPS has helped a lot, I doubt we would've been able to find it without me remembering where the hell we're going.

Apparently I live in an apartment building, according to the map it's on the 8th floor out of a total of 10 floors.

That sure as hell is too far up to take the stairs.

I can't see me going up the stairs there with bags of groceries, so there must be an elevator somewhere. We find it hidden in a corner.

Bet I had trouble finding that the first time too.

While we are waiting for the elevator to come down, I shiver. Of course, Edward picks up on it.

"Are you okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Then the elevator dings.


	27. Chapter 27

**Some people already read it on my facebook (BellaEdwardlover fanfiction) but I'm joining in on the drabble war in February. This means I have about 3 weeks left to write a 50 drabble fic - I'm only halfway #3. This means MU will be pushed to the background, but I'm still a little over 2 weeks ahead so I think we should be fine! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>27.<strong>

The elevator ride up is really bad for my heart. I feel it pounding in my chest, my blood rushing through my veins. I feel like I might pass out. I try to take deep breaths to calm myself but it really isn't working.

When we exit the elevator my knees can barely hold on anymore. Edward, who's been watching me the whole time, moves to stand in front of me.

"Bella, you're not okay here. You're about to pass out! If you can't do this now, I understand. Everyone will understand, it's okay to freak out when you're about to enter an apartment that is yours but you don't know it. I can't imagine what it must feel like," He says, shaking his head. "You're so brave for doing this. But if you can't just yet, we'll find you a place to stay. Hell, my parents have three free bedrooms, one call and you can stay there until you're ready."

I try to smile at him. "Thank you, but I have to do this. Just give me a minute here."

He nods and leans against the wall until I've calmed myself enough to continue.

"Let's do this!"


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

I find the keys in my purse, there are seven keys on it. One is obviously a car key, so I know I don't have to try that one to the door. But the rest is all unknown to me. The colors on the keys don't help me either, since I can't remember the system that is supposed to help me there. Even worse, five keys look very much alike. How am I supposed to figure this out?

I am ready to burst into tears. I feel so helpless, not remembering stuff. If I didn't have my address on a paper I wouldn't have been able to figure out which apartment is mine. The frustration is unbelievable. I never thought I'd ever feel this way, yet here I am.

I sigh.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward's gentle voice asks me.

I turn towards him. "I just feel so useless. I have keys here in my hand and I can't remember which one belongs to my door!" I feel myself start to crack, but I fight to hold back the tears. They will be for tonight, when I'm alone either in bed or in my shower. Or both.


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

Edward nods. "I guess I can sort of imagine how frustrating that must be. Why don't you try a couple of them? Eventually you'll find the right one."

I sigh. "Yeah, I know. I just wish I could remember." I show him the keys. "See that? There's a car key on there, and I have no idea which is mine!"

"Maybe they have apartment specific parking?" Edward suggests. "That way your car would be parked in the parking spot with your apartment number on it."

"Let's hope so!" I reply, relieved at the thought of that option. Otherwise I would've had to find another way, find the actual car papers. That's fun when you can't remember anything.

I turn around towards the door and try the red key. It doesn't fit. Then I try the blue one, which fits in the lock but doesn't turn to unlock the door. I try the yellow one which doesn't fit either. The green one doesn't work either. I'm starting to feel worse with every key I try. I try the pink key and finally the door opens.

_Pink is front door. Who the hell thought of that? Surely not me._


	30. Chapter 30

**Apologies for this late update, I have a cold and am spending my day in bed!**

* * *

><p><strong>30.<strong>

I push open the door, holding my breath as I walk inside. I know Edward is behind me, but I am not paying attention to him. Not now, when I can maybe find little pieces of my identity in here.

I'm surprised at the openness of the apartment. I walk in, and all I see is one big room with a door on the right side of the room. Big windows cover the wall across the front door. The kitchen is located on the left side, a TV and couch on the right side next to the door. I see a couple of bookcases and seats next to the kitchen, together with a desk. That means that's probably the study area.

I see no bed or bathroom facilities, which means that must be behind the door on my right.

I smile awkwardly at Edward, who's looking around just like I am, and tell him that I'm going to check out things behind the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

I open the door and find myself in a small hallway with two doors. I try the first one and find myself in a reasonably sized bathroom. There's a bath, shower, toilet and sink with a medicine cabinet. The walls are white with blue details in the rest of the bathroom. It's charming.

I open the medicine cabinet, hoping to find something about me – or perhaps even someone else who visits often or lives here – but I'm out of luck. I only find asprin and ibuprofen, toothpaste, one toothbrush and cotton swabs. No help there. There's not even a second toothbrush.

Which means I'm probably single. Good to know.

I turn around and move towards the last door, which has to be my bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Drabble War fic is going very well, soon I'll have time to write some more Memories Unknown too! Yay! Thanks for all the support guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>32.<strong>

I can still hear Edward in the big room, but I'm still nervous about entering my bedroom. I don't want Edward to think I'm luring him in here to jump him.

Though I like that idea.

Not that I'd ever do any of that. I don't even know if the guy is single! That could turn into a really awkward situation.

I shake my head to clear it and focus on what I'm doing here. I open the bedroom door and enter it.

I'm stunned. Either I have _awesome _taste in furniture and colors, or someone else did this for me. The room is warm and comfortable, and totally _me._ I love it immediately. The old, wooden furniture really fits with the creamy walls and red rug on the floor.

I'm totally happy with it, I feel comfortable immediately.

Now, let's see if I can find something personal in here to tell me more about myself. I know I've kept a diary ever since I was a teen, I might have one lying around somewhere.


	33. Chapter 33

**33.**

I look in my nightstand, which doesn't contain more than tissues and … _oh…_Something very personal indeed. I better not let Edward see this drawer. _Too_ personal. I make sure not to touch any buttons to avoid them making noise and close the drawer quietly.

Looking around the room, I don't find any pictures. None of my younger years, none at all.

There is a vanity in the corner, which doesn't hold anything but make-up and hair stuff. No help there either. I turn around towards what should my closet. There is a door which _must_ be it. I don't know where else I can find clothes.

I'm wrong.

It's a door, yes, and it leads to my closet. I just didn't count on the fact that it's a walk-in closet. I'm amazed at the amount of clothes I have, from jeans to skirts and dresses to other dress-up clothes. The wall that holds my shoes takes my breath away, and when I find some expensive jewelry I start wondering what amount of money I inherited from someone. There's no way I could've bought this unless I have an amazing job.


	34. Chapter 34

**34.**

After searching my bedroom some more, I find a couple of boxes with files, filled with teaching materials. Their dates are recent, which makes me think I _must_ be a teacher.

Great. I'm letting students down by not being able to teach them. I'm realistic though and know that teaching right now is just not possible. I need to get back to myself first before I can get back to teaching.

Other than that my bedroom isn't useful at all. No personal information anywhere, I can't find any diary, not an old one and not a new one. I wonder where I hid them. Or maybe I threw them out.

No. I would never do that. But maybe the New Bella has.

I decide to leave my bedroom for what it is and return to the living room area.


	35. Chapter 35

**Funny how many people think Bella is some high-priced escort. She's not.**

* * *

><p><strong>35.<strong>

I see Edward stand in front of my bookcases, obviously checking out titles. I'm curious about that myself. There are three bookcases, covering the wall from floor to ceiling. Surely those books can't all be mine?

I stand next to him, scanning books. I find all of my favorites – the classics – and others, newer books that I can't remember reading, books on History and Geography, books on Biology and Psychology.

I've always been the kind of person who wants to learn new things, so this doesn't surprise me that much. I'm actually kind of amazed at the amount of books I own. I never thought I'd ever own that many books.

That brings me back to the money thing. How much money do I have exactly? These books aren't cheap, and the jewelry and the clothes that were obviously designer? What kind of life am I living that I am able to spend so much money on that?

There are no answers right now.


	36. Chapter 36

**36.**

"So… what do you think?" I finally ask Edward. He turns towards me and smiles.

"I think you have a great apartment. I love it, it's modern and comfortable at the same time, and it's really open and light. And these books," he laughs. "I love reading. I could spend hours, days here and not be bored."

"You're welcome here anytime," I blurt out. I feel myself blush when I realize what I just said.

Edward just smiles. "Thanks, I'll remember that." I blush some more at that but manage to smile back.

"What did you find so far?" He asks then.

I look away. "Not what I hoped to find. I found teaching materials, but that's it."

"Maybe you'll find something soon," Edward says, his tone hopeful. I look back up at him.

"I hope so, but I doubt it. I didn't even find my diaries, not from my younger years either. I wonder what happened to them."

Of course, Edward doesn't have the answer either.


	37. Chapter 37

**Three updates today to make up for the one I missed yesterday!**

* * *

><p><strong>37.<strong>

We're standing in my living room a bit awkwardly, when it happens.

"Bella… Would you – Would you like to go out with me sometime?" I blink in surprise, facing Edward but not seeing him. My thoughts spin.

Edward's asking me out. But… I thought he had a girlfriend? I thought he was at least taken? Didn't he have someone in the hospital? Maybe it was a family member?

I try to stop my train of thought and answer. Instead of the answer, 'yes I'd love to,' my stupid brain betrays itself. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Edward laughs. "I would not have asked you out if I did."

I frown. "But then who was in the hospital?"

He looks away. "I'd prefer not to talk about that. It was someone important to me…" His voice breaks, and I immediately regret pushing him on this.

"I'm sorry… They didn't make it?" I almost face palm myself, but I can't take back my words. And to be honest, I don't really want to. It might make me a bitch, but I would like to know.

He looks away again, his eyes suddenly glassy. He doesn't answer, and I don't ask anymore. The sad look on his face is not worth it.


	38. Chapter 38

**38.**

"So, tomorrow at seven I'll pick you up," Edward says while I open my front door. I try to smile, and it looks like I succeeded when Edward smiles back. For a couple of seconds my mind goes blank at its beauty. I've never seen someone as handsome as Edward, no one comes close.

Of course, I don't remember who I've met in the past couple of years. I could've met more handsome people, but right now I wouldn't know. I feel my smile fall from my face at those thoughts.

I feel a hand under my chin. "Are you okay?" Edward asks, his eyes locking on mine.

I nod. "I'm just sad and confused about not remembering stuff. I can go into my kitchen now and not know where to find anything. I can't live a normal life right now, because I don't remember. I could run into the person who's been my partner for years tomorrow and I wouldn't know it. Or an ex-boyfriend! That's even worse!" I laugh, but it's bitter. I am having troubles feeling happy right now.

I'm surprised once again by Edward when he wraps his arms around me.

"You'll be alright," he says.

When I close my eyes and inhale his scent, I feel that I just might be alright indeed.


	39. Chapter 39

**39.**

After Edward leaves, I stand in my living room for a couple of minutes, feeling more than absolutely useless. I have no idea what to do with myself. On one hand I want to search the house up and down to find clues about my past. There's about seven years missing from my memory, and I want them back. On the other hand I'm scared of what I will find out. What if my life has been a disaster so far? I have no clue. And I don't know if I want to know.

I decide to sit down in my office area for a little while, and check out my book collection. When I look up, I see a box sitting on top of one of the bookcases.

My heart starts beating faster. Could that box hold some answers?

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, a teaser to close for tonight. Some answers in both chapters tomorrow!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Double update this time, so I won't tease you too bad and you'll finally get answers. That means 3 updates today!**

* * *

><p><strong>40.<strong>

I find a chair to stand on and grab the box from up the bookcase. It's not very heavy, which is quite disappointing to me. It mean it probably doesn't hold the diaries I'm looking for. But it might just hold some other clues, so I'm not giving up just yet.

I feel myself hold my breath when I step down from the chair and set down the box on the desk behind me. To try and calm my nerves, I put away the chair I used first, but it's no use.

I turn around and face the box that can either hold a lot of answers I'm looking for, or be the biggest disappointment in my life.

That I can remember anyhow.


	41. Chapter 41

**41.**

I open the box and see a couple of different things at once. The thing that scares me is the little square blue box that can only hold one thing. Other than that, I find letters and pictures.

The pictures are of me and a very handsome, tall guy with black hair. In some he has long hair, in most he has his hair cropped short. His grin is cheerful, he looks happy and in love. I smile a lot too, and I look happy in his arms or on his lap, which is what most pictures consist of.

I wonder what happened.

I look at the letters and try to organize them by date. Luckily they all have the same setup, and I can easily find the date in the top right of the envelopes. The handwriting is neat. I'm amused at the handwritten letters, it's so … old-fashioned.

Once I have them organized by date, I decide to read the last one. It is dated five years ago, two years later than my last memory. Finally an answer. I open it with a pounding heart.


	42. Chapter 42

**42.**

_Dear Bella, _

_I write this letter to you with a heavy heart. I have a couple of things I need to get off my chest, which is why I'm writing you now. I am not doing this to make you feel bad (or rather, worse) or to break your heart even further than I already have, but I feel I need to say this to close this chapter of my life._

_I know that the ending of our engagement is totally my fault, but you have to see that our relationship was far from perfect nearing the end. I think we both got tired of each other, we didn't hang out as much anymore as we used to. I know you said it was because of your finals, but in previous semesters that was never a problem. I think it was because you needed your space from me. Maybe I'm wrong, but those are my suspicions._

_I don't know how to tell you this last thing without stomping on your heart some more, but I don't regret cheating on you. Well, that's not entirely true. I regret cheating on you with one of your closest friends, but I don't regret meeting Vanessa and falling in love with her, although I guess I should've broken up with you first._

_I hope you'll be happy one day, like I will be with Nessie. I am sorry for hurting you, you didn't deserve that I suppose._

_Jake_

_P.S. You can keep the engagement ring, sell it or keep it. It's up to you._


	43. Chapter 43

**WOW! Thank you all for the reviews last chapter - no chapter matches its response yet! Wow!**

**Since I am done with writing my February Drabble War fic, I can focus on writing this again! Yay! That also means that my AWESOME pre-readers, ttharman and CullensTwiMistress are almost caught up with you too :) Oooooh! **

* * *

><p><strong>43.<strong>

By the time I'm done reading the letter, I'm crying. I suspect I cried a lot over this guy before, seeing as he apparently cheated on me with a close friend of mine.

I remember meeting Vanessa. She was in one of my first classes, and we became fast friends. But that's where my memory stops. I don't remember meeting Jake either.

Maybe that's for the best. From this letter, I can make up that this guy was a jackass and didn't deserve to be with me. I don't know what happened to me that I could ever be with a guy like that; I thought I had better standards.

I think back to my dream in the hospital, about being engaged. From the pictures in the box I can tell that he's the same guy. I suppose I have my answers now.


	44. Chapter 44

**44.**

The next morning I wake up nervous as hell. Tonight is my date with Edward and the only date I can remember ever being on is the date with Mike Newton on Prom night. I can tell a very long story about that one, but I prefer to keep it to 'it was a disaster'. Therefore, I only have a disastrous dating experience which has me more than freaked out for tonight.

I don't know what we're going to do. Edward said it would be a surprise. I also don't know what I'm gonna wear.

It's mid-afternoon when I take my shower. All morning and early afternoon I've been pacing around, my thoughts spinning on Jake and what happened. Although I have the end part of the story, and some pieces in the middle – other letters explained that – but I don't have the whole story.

And I most likely will never get it.


	45. Chapter 45

**45.**

A knock on my door interrupts my thoughts. I'm more than a little shocked to find myself ready for my date. I'm wearing dark wash jeans with a light pink blouse. My hair is up in a simple ponytail. Even I can admit I look cute. I must've gotten ready on auto-pilot while I was lost in my thoughts.

I hurry towards the door and open it. My grin matches Edward as soon as we see each other. He's wearing a dark green shirt and jeans with a nice jacket. He's so handsome I almost drool at the sight of him.

I hadn't realized how much I missed his presence before, but now that he's here I just want to hug him.

I realize I need him more than anything, and at the same time I realize how wrong this relationship is. This can never work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. Bella's going into a panic. How will Edward respond? :) <strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**46.**

I'm pretty sure Edward sees the sudden panic on my face, because his smile falls and he steps forward and wraps me in his arms.

"What are you thinking?" He asks.

I can't help but be honest with the only person in my life supporting me right now.

"I'm thinking that I missed you very much and that I really need your support," I mumble against his shoulder. "And I'm thinking I need you so much right now that it's unhealthy, because right now I don't have anyone else supporting me and I feel lonely a lot except for when you're with me and it's not a healthy way to start a relationship."

That confession shuts me up, and I pull back with my hands clasped over my mouth, my eyes wide at what I never meant to say out loud.

Shit. Pretty much I just ruined everything good in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Edward's reaction. Thanks to the ladies on facebook for helping me get this online! If it wasn't for them you would've had to wait until straightened out.<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**I am glad so many of you didn't doubt Edward and had faith in him. Means I'm writing him right!**

* * *

><p><strong>47.<strong>

We're silent for a couple of minutes. I'm about to open my mouth and ramble out an apology and cancel this date and this whole silly idea of mine that there's a future here, when Edward speaks.

"I'm glad you… like me. I really like you too. As for your concerns, I can sort of understand them. You're alone right now and I'm the only company you have and it scares you. It makes you afraid that once other people come back into your life things might change between us, correct?" I nod.

He runs his hand through his hair, making it look messy, different strands standing in different directions. It looks silly, and it almost makes me laugh. Almost.

"Look, I can't make promises that things won't change. But I like you, and I'd like to get to know you better. Can you give me that chance?" He asks me.

I don't even have to think about it. "Yes," I answer with a smile. He smiles back.

"Good, then let's get going."


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry for the delay, I've been out all day. Went shopping and got my hair cut (yay). Been a good day but it made it impossible for me to update :) But here it is. Part 1 of the date!**

* * *

><p><strong>48.<strong>

"So, where are we going?" I ask when we get into his silver Volvo. I have a good laugh about his car, but when he proceeds to tell me it was the car he got from his parents when he just got his license as a teenager and he'd never been able to let go of it, I feel myself smile at him.

"We're just going for a dinner and movie, I thought it'd be a simple first date." He smiles, but it's not whole heartedly. It's a little nervous.

"A dinner and movie is fine," I tell him. And it really is. We can get to know each other a bit better during dinner, and the movie is fun after that and breaks the tension and awkwardness if it's present.


	49. Chapter 49

**49.**

We arrive at the restaurant called Il Furtunato. A friendly older woman greets us and leads us to our seats in the back of the restaurant. I'm glad she doesn't flirt with Edward, which is what the next waitress does. I try not to pay attention to her, because Edward isn't. He's watching me, focusing on me. His eyes only move to the waitress when he answers her questions on what we'll order. The look on her face is brilliant.

My thoughts move to yesterday, to the letter and everything I found out. I decide to tell Edward.

"So, I found a box on my bookcase yesterday that held a clue to something that happened in my past," I start.

His face goes from smiling to absolutely excited.

"What did you find out?"

"I found out that about 5 years ago, I was engaged to a guy named Jake."

* * *

><p><strong>Way to drop that bomb... what's Edward gonna say to that?<strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**Life just turned crazy this weekend which caused my lack of updates. But we should be back to normal again!**

* * *

><p><strong>50.<strong>

Edward's smile stays on his face but a little less enthusiastic. He nods for me to continue anyway.

"I found the ring and some letters. The last letter was a goodbye letter, through that one I found out that apparently he cheated on me with a close friend of mine. But he also said that apparently our relationship wasn't going too well either. There had been some distance, or something. I found some happy pictures, but the last letter kind of made me question everything I found in that box," I tell him. Edward nods, his face now sad.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Bella," He says.

I laugh. "It's not like I remember!" I laugh some more, but Edward doesn't. I stop laughing really fast, and the silence that follows is really awkward. I immediately regret telling him about it.


	51. Chapter 51

**51.**

Our silence is interrupted by the flirty waitress who brings us our food. She picks up on it and tries to get Edward to talk to her but he still ignores her. It makes me feel better.

After a couple of bites of my mushroom ravioli – yum! – Edward finally speaks up.

"Now, without sarcasm or anything… How do you really feel about what you found out?"

I shrug. "I don't really know what to think of it to be honest. I'm sad that such thing happened to me, but it also makes me wonder what kind of person I grew to be to settle for a guy like that. I mean, I found some pictures and we look happy there, but the letters I read show me something else. Now if only I had my diaries, then I can read for myself what went on and how I felt about him. Now I feel that the chapter that was closed before got re-opened, and I don't think it's the right chapter of my life that I want open right now."

Edward nods. "I'm sad it happened to you too, you don't deserve any of that."

"Thanks," I smile, taking another bite. Instead of ending up in my mouth, it ends up on my shirt. I stare at it for a couple of seconds when I hear laughter. I look up and see Edward trying to suppress his and failing.

It makes me laugh too, and all the awkwardness is gone for the rest of our dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>With that, I have an announcement to make. Yesterday it's been decided that I'm getting married 25th of February. This means I have a whole wedding to arrange in less than four weeks.<br>**

**I hope you all understand why I am taking a break from this story for now, until March 1st. ****I will still post my Drabble War fic the 10th of February, it has already been written and beta'd and will post over the span of 3 days. If you're interested, look for 'Chances' the 10th or put me on author alert.**


	52. Chapter 52

**52.**

I love how we can talk about everything. No subject is taboo, even if our opinions differ we still manage to talk about them and discuss them in depth. I love talking to him, he is so smart and it shines through his words and opinions. He manages to surprise me on some subjects, like family which he is really passionate about.

I barely notice when we are done eating, until Edward asks for the check which totally takes me by surprise.

Soon after that we leave the restaurant and walk to the closest movie theater.

"Which movie do you want to see?" Edward asks me.

I shrug. "I don't know what's playing right now, but I don't mind which one we're going to see either."

Edward decides on Sherlock Holmes, which I don't mind at all. We get snacks and sit down in our seats, chatting about books versus films, and which ones are better.

In the end we agree that books are generally better than the books.

After the movie is over I have no idea what it's about. I spent my time watching Edward smile and laugh and shake his head.

I am having a great night.

* * *

><p><strong>My first post since my break - here it is! I haven't written anything since my announcement, so I have a lot of work to do. I hope to go back to updating twice a day, we will find out tonight how much I've written!<strong>

**I have other exciting news! Together with a couple of other amazing authors, we're hosting a contest! You can find all the information at www (. ) fanfiction (.) net/ ~tilltheworldendscontest. Accepting entries March 19th till april 16th so start writing! And feel free to tell your friends ;-)**


	53. Chapter 53

**I admit I fail, but so is . Unfortunately I haven't been able to find my muse for this story (though there are other plotbunnies running around in my head) so I'm only 14 drabbles ahead now. For now I'll stick to _trying_ to update once a day, but RL is still busy.**

* * *

><p><strong>53.<strong>

We're walking towards Edward's car, chatting about the movie we just saw. I have no idea what I'm talking about since I didn't follow the movie at all, but apparently I'm not far off since Edward keeps nodding and agreeing with me. I really couldn't help it, Edward was just so cute and sweet to watch and I kept staring at his jaw which is just lickable. Or maybe bitable, if he likes that.

"So, at the moment when- "

"EDUARDO!" A voice interrupts Edward's sentence. We turn around to see the person who apparently called for Edward.

I feel intimidated at the grin that appears on Edward's face. It's a good thing the person running towards us is male or I would've had to mark my territory by kissing him or something.

_Mark my territory? What the hell am I thinking?_


	54. Chapter 54

**I'm not gonna apologize, I'll just let you read :)**

* * *

><p><strong>54.<strong>

"Hey Garrett," Edward greets the now out of breath guy that yelled. He has his hands on his knees and huffs and puffs for a couple of seconds before pulling Edward into a very not-manly hug. I'm almost more surprised by Edward hugging him back.

I just stand to the side awkwardly, not knowing if I'll be introduced or not. Is Garrett Edward's brother? Or a friend? Or something else? I have no idea what to think but the hug does make me feel kind of weird.

Maybe it's the time difference. I remember that during my college years, if boys or men touched they were called gay immediately unless they're family.

God, this is so confusing.

"Bella, this is Garrett. Garrett, this is Isabella. Remember when I told you about her?" Edward pulls me out of my thoughts. I turn to Garrett, kind of nervous about his reaction to me.

I realize I shouldn't have to be, since Garrett wraps me in a hug like Edward's, making me feel like I have found a big brother in Garrett. I relax and hug him back, relieved.


	55. Chapter 55

**What a shock! An update! Although some of you have already read this on my facebook, I finished writing Memories Unknown today and can finally continue updating without being afraid of being stuck AGAIN. There will be a total of 90 chapters, which is 35 more from here, updating twice a day unless something happens. Which means in about 2 weeks we're done! **

* * *

><p><strong>55.<strong>

"Garrett here," Edward says, "Has always had a thing for me."

"Edward! Way to make me look like the pathetic loser waiting for his best friend to turn gay!" Garrett says, with a mock look of on his face.

"It's payback for you calling me Eduardo," Edward grins. I roll my eyes at their antics.

They say goodbye with a promise to catch up later, and before I know it we're back at my apartment.

I grab my keys, playing with them, trying to remember which one was the right one. I also don't want to say goodbye to Edward just yet, but I know I have to.

"So…" I say, not really enjoying this movie scene-like awkwardness.

My breath catches in my throat when Edward kisses my cheek. I stare at him, completely stunned.

"I had a great night, and I'd like to do it again sometime soon," He says.

I nod. "I'd like that," I manage to get out. My brain still has problems functioning properly.

I blink, and before I know it Edward is gone, only my cell phone left in my hand. I barely remember that exchange, my cheek still tingling from the feel of his lips on my skin.


	56. Chapter 56

**I gotta thank a couple of people before we continue. CullensTwiMistress and kitkat681 - you ladies both rock. Thank you both for taking the time to go over everything with me. And thanks to Dooba for being the best and leaving really nice reviews! And thanks to everyone else for their continued support. It's all very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>56.<strong>

I sit down on the couch, amazed by the night I've had. I never expected to have such a lovely evening with anyone, and still be so comfortable with that person. Normally I would be clumsy and embarrass myself, but none of that happened. It was a great night full of fun and getting to know Edward better. I'm so happy he sat down in my room to keep me company in the hospital. It was the best thing that could've happened to me.

I'm amazed at everything.

Next thing I know I'm falling asleep, dreaming of Edward's beautiful green eyes and how wonderful they look, his blue button down complimenting them wonderfully.


	57. Chapter 57

**57.**

When I wake up, there's a text message waiting for me. I grab my phone – those things really changed in the years I can't remember – and try to figure out how to read it.

_Good morning, beautiful. I hope you slept well and had sweet dreams. – E_

I automatically smile like a kid in a candy store.

I'm in so deep.

I really shouldn't be.

But secretly I'm enjoying it.

It's kind of a relief to have something good in my life, something special that can make me smile while I deal with this… life. Sometimes I think I should stop looking back and only look forward, but with a part of my life missing like it is, I feel like a part of myself is missing. And I need to get it back.

_I had very pleasant dreams. They were about you… ;-) – B_

_Oh? And what did I do? – E_

I smile. Is he really trying to get some dirty words out of me? I could lie and ….

No. I'm just going to be honest.

_I just got to re-enjoy our date again. It was very nice. – B_

_Is it too early to ask you out again? – E_


	58. Chapter 58

**No review replies this time - I figured you'd prefer another chapter :)**

**58.**

I giggle. He sounds so shy and unsure, it's so cute. And it's also nice to know that he'd like to see me again. I'm glad our feelings are mutual there.

I decide to go for a bold answer.

_Most people would say so, yes. But you know I like to spend time with you. When? – B_

_I'd like to take you on a surprise date tonight. Make sure to dress warmly. – E_

Dress warmly? Is he crazy? It might be early winter but so far the weather has been so nice, no need to dress warmly. What is he planning?

Giddy butterflies fill my stomach and my smile hasn't left my face since his first text. He makes me so happy, and I don't even know him that well just yet.

_Um, okay? – B_

_Don't ask. Just dress warmly. – E_


	59. Chapter 59

**59.**

I do as Edward asks of me and make sure to dress warmly. I choose a nice, warm red sweater on top of dark blue jeans. Underneath that I'm wearing long socks that could belong to a naughty schoolgirl outfit – hell, they probably do but I haven't dared to look into that section of my closet.

As the doorbell rings, I run up to the door and open it eagerly. I don't give a shit that I probably look like a young teenager eager for her not-yet boyfriend to pick her up. It is how I feel, and judging from Edward's grin he feels that way too.

I jump in his arms, making him take a few steps back. We both laugh at that.

"Hi," We both grin like fools.

"Let's get going!" Edward says, holding out his arm. I grab it, my hand squeezing his arm tightly.


	60. Chapter 60

**60.**

"No. Way!" I exclaim as we approach the skating rink. "You're taking me out for ice skating?"

"Yep!" Edward grins.

"You do know that I am a klutz and likely to put everyone in danger right?" I half joke, half panic.

"You'll be fine. I'm with you and I'm sure you're not that bad." Edward says.

I get the shock of my life when I move around the rink like I've been skating all my life. I'm graceful and balanced and completely at ease on the ice.

"H-how is this possible?" I ask Edward once we sit down for a little break. "I can barely walk on a flat surface without tripping over myself but on the ice I'm fine?"

Edward laughs. "Don't ask me, I have no idea. But you looked beautiful out there."

I blush. "Thanks."


	61. Chapter 61

**61.**

"So, how did this second date go?" Edward asks jokingly.

"Awesome," I grin at him. "I found out something about myself that I think is awesome and I'm _so_ going to skate more often. I love it!"

Apparently my muscles had some memory thing going on because I spun and twirled across the rink, earning quite the applause when I did some kind of jump-spin thing. I had no idea I was able to do any of that, but when I closed my eyes apparently _something_ took over and made me able to do all of that. I must've loved ice skating before.

"I'm glad." Just like last time, we're silent for a couple of seconds before Edward leans in. This time, however, I feel his lips on mine.

I sigh, closing my eyes and moving my lips against his. We kiss softly, no tongues involved, just a very nice first kiss. The feeling is wonderful and the butterflies in my belly are going crazy.

When we pull back, we're both grinning at each other. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and promises to call soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you all start speculating: No, Bella is not an ice skater. Like me, she is simply talented on ice. I did not write her clumsiness into this story because it is overused. I figured she could have some fun hidden talent to give her a break from everything.<strong>


	62. Chapter 62

**62.**

Going out with Edward helps me a lot with distractions in my life but it does make me wonder once again what my life was like before the accident, before the memory loss.

That gives me an idea, and suddenly I feel stupid for not considering it before. I walk over to my desk and turn on my laptop. While it's loading, I start pacing the room.

Am I sure this is a good idea? I mean, I could find out all sorts of stuff about myself, stuff I might not want to know. On the other hand, I could find a lot of answers that would make me feel better, that would give me a clearer idea of who I've been in the past couple of years. What kind of person did I end up as?

When I hear the obvious sound of my laptop that has finished starting up, I sit down. I stare at the internet icon for a couple of minutes, debating on whether or not to go through with this. Then I take a deep breath and open it.

My heart pounds in my chest as I type my name into Google.


	63. Chapter 63

**Apologies for the lack of update last night. refused to let me log in.**

* * *

><p><strong>63.<strong>

I feel disappointed when I don't see anything social network wise come up. No Facebook, no Twitter, no nothing there. I know that nowadays those are the ways to stay in touch with everyone, and I feel sad that I haven't bothered to set one up.

Was I really that lonely of a person? Or just not into social media? I understand now that to keep up with society these days it's basically required to have at least _something_. It's all over the papers and magazines and even Edward mentioned it a couple of times.

I try not to focus on it too much and click on the newspaper article that _does_ show up. It's recent. It must be the date of my accident.

Do I want to read it? Read whose blame the accident was; read who else was involved?

Who am I kidding. Of course I want to know.


	64. Chapter 64

**64.**

_Last night in Seattle there was an accident on 69th street. Isabella Swan, 25, works at Roosevelt High School right around the corner. It is believed that Miss Swan had just left work to go home when her car was hit by a drunk driver, Ryan James, going through the red light. He walked away with a few scratches and a bruised wrist, whereas Miss Swan is still in the hospital. The latest news is that she is in a coma. Doctors are unsure of the damage going on in her head which can only be found out once she wakes up. Police Chief Swan of Forks, a small town 3 hours N-W of Seattle, father of Bella Swan, has requested press to stay away from her as well as the hospital._

I blink, reading the article several times.

Well, at least I know where I work now. And I know that my dad protected me from any press stuff. I feel really grateful for that, I am dealing with a huge gap in my life here and I really don't want to deal with anything press related right now.

Then my phone rings, my heart starting to beat faster as soon as I realize who the caller is.


	65. Chapter 65

**65**.

_I'm ice skating with Edward, laughing and totally happy. It's cold, really cold, and I can hardly feel my toes but oh it's so worth it. My scarf is supposed to keep my neck warm but it really doesn't. And I don't care about that either. Even if I will get sick tomorrow, I don't care. This is perfect, this makes me happy no matter what else is going on in my life. Edward's smile and twinkling eyes make anything worth it. _

When I wake up, my dream fades away immediately, and I get up all excited for my third date with Edward. The phone call last night with his question made me act like a giddy schoolgirl once again. I feel ridiculous, acting like this, but I can't help but feel excited. Once again he didn't want to tell me what we are going to do, and to be honest I don't really care. I know that being with him will be fun no matter what. He hasn't disappointed me so far.

With that thought and a big smile on my face I jump in the shower to get ready for today's date.


	66. Chapter 66

**66.**

I get surprised by Edward's thoughtfulness for this third date. Although this time around _I _wanted to be the one to decide what we're going to do, I don't get the chance. Everything has been prepared ahead of time, and who can really say no to a picnic in the park?

Although it got significantly warmer in the past couple of days and the sun is out today, it is still too chilly to sit on the plaid blanket without a jacket on. Nevertheless, we have a lot of fun, talking about anything and everything.

"So, I Googled myself last night," I admit.

"Oh? You remember Google?" Edward asks me.

"Yeah I remember using it during my college years. I didn't forget everything you know," I try to joke.

"Alright…" He says, sounding surprised and a little cautious even. "What did you find?"

I laugh sarcastically. "I know I sure am not a social person." When he cocks his head I elaborate. "I found out that I don't have any social media, no Facebook, no Twitter, nothing."

"I have the feeling you did find something," he says, his tone now curious.

I nod. "Yep, a newspaper article on my accident."

We discuss it for a while and then move on to other subjects. Soon we're both cold. When he puts his arms around me to warm me up, I can't help but feel like I can't be happier than this.


	67. Chapter 67

**67.**

This time when he drops me off at my place, he offers to cook dinner for the both of us the next day, instead of going out again. I agree immediately, immensely curious about his place. He's seen mine but I've never been in his. I know that a place generally reflects a lot of a person's personality and life and hobbies so I can't wait to learn more about him.

We kiss each other good night; I don't invite him in because I know I'll see him tomorrow. I am a little sad I can't get another make-out session in but at the same time I am at peace with it, knowing I'll have that chance tomorrow.

That night I dream vividly of a life I can't remember, images and sounds and smells overwhelm me, and when I wake up I start crying because all of that is gone again.


	68. Chapter 68

**68.**

Unlike before, I'm not nervous about meeting up with Edward today. Excitement and curiosity are things I am definitely feeling, but no nerves. I feel comfortable now, being with Edward is nothing new anymore and I am really starting to like him.

When I just woke up I had the fleeting thought that I could fall in love with Edward. And it surprised me how happy and content I was with that thought. Not that I am there just yet, but I can see myself getting there.

A giggle escapes me as I think about it again while I shower. I could be in love with Edward Cullen.

And perhaps, he could be in love with me too!

* * *

><p><strong>Pssst... The next one has an answer for you ;-) In the morning! Night all.<strong>


	69. Chapter 69

**69.**

"I … I had no idea," I stammer as we walk into Edward's apartment.

Which is in the same building.

Two floors down.

Same side of the building.

_We're practically neighbors!_

"Eh, yeah," Edward rubs his head awkwardly, obviously a little embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I try not to sound accusing, but I'm obviously failing when I see him look away with a guilty look on his face.

"It'd just be … awkward. How could I tell you that I happen to know where your apartment building is because hey, guess what, I live in it too? Wouldn't the first thought in your mind be 'stalker'? I just felt that it wouldn't be such a big deal if I didn't make it one, which is why I invited you over today."

"I'm … I'm sorry, I get what you're saying now." And I do. Then another thought enters my mind. "Have you seen me before… before everything?"

"Sure," He answers. His tone says everything.

"And you're not gonna tell me anything more."

"There isn't much more to tell," He answers, almost sounding defensive.

I sigh, and accept the answer for now and then start looking around his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>So... He's seen her before. But how well did they know each other? That's something only me and my pre-readers know ;-).<strong>


	70. Chapter 70

**70.**

I'm surprised to find out that our apartments are very similar. Of course the layout is the same as mine, but also the setup is almost the same. He has a bigger living room area with a couple of game consoles and a huge game and DVD collection. His book collection is smaller than mine and he doesn't seem to have an office set out anywhere which makes me wonder what the hell he does for a living.

Edward follows me, almost looking nervous. Although I am a little disappointed he didn't tell me before we live in the same building, I don't think differently of him. This is the guy that sat next to someone's bed just to keep them company while they were not family nor a couple, and he helped me out with so many things. And he's cheered me up a lot, I know very well that if I am alone too much I start to think too much. It would've been all too easy to slip into a depression.

I wonder how I know that. Instead of analyzing the thought, I turn around and give the wonderful guy a big hug. A sigh that sounds like pure relief follows when he puts his arms around me just as tight.


	71. Chapter 71

**71.**

His dinner is amazing. Lasagna and a salad with tiramisu for dessert. Simple but oh so delicious. I accidentally offend him when I am completely surprised at the deliciousness of his cooking. I apologize a couple of time, which he waves off but it doesn't get rid of my guilt. It's not until he kisses me that I can let go of it a bit.

I do love his kisses.

And his hand on my breast.

We both decide to stop there though, and after we clean up – of course I help him out with the dishes – we pop in a movie. Edward starts popping some fresh popcorn while I pick out a movie. I have no idea what to choose since I don't recognize so many of the titles. I decide to go for Scary Movie 1, something I know at least. I hate horror but I can appreciate a good humor movie which is exactly what this is.


	72. Chapter 72

**72.**

After the movie is over, I'm sleepy which is shown by my yawning.

"Would you like to stay over?" Edward asks, hesitantly.

I look up at him, surprised. "I'm only two floors up, I can walk upstairs."

"I know that… I, uh, I just don't want this to be over yet," He stammers.

I feel my eyes widen. Does he expect…? "Nothing has to happen!" He says quickly, and I catch a slight blush on his cheeks. "I just… I really would like to wake up next to you." Now he looks away, embarrassed, which makes me feel more than just ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume-" I start.

"I know, it's a silly request." He laughs, but it sounds bitter. "Who would asks someone to stay over without wanting anything to happen these days anymore? It's all about the same thing."

I lift my hand and stroke his cheek. When he looks up at me, I smile.

"I'd love to stay."


	73. Chapter 73

**73.**

The next morning is the best one I can remember. Waking up with a warm body curled up against me, a hand on my breast and something hard poking me in the ass. I feel young, happy and wanted, especially when the hand on my breast starts squeezing a little before moving south.

Laughing, I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom for my morning routine. Last night Edward gave me his spare toothbrush and a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. Looking in the mirror now, I see myself in oversized clothes – he is at least six inches taller than me – and bed hair. I can't say sex hair because we didn't have sex, even if we made out until three in the morning. I find a brush and fix my hair real quick before brushing my teeth and walking back out, where I find a very sexy man waiting for me with his arms wide open.

Of course I don't hesitate even half a second before crawling right back into bed, into the arms of the man I can see myself loving.

Very soon.


	74. Chapter 74

**74.**

"So, what are your plans today?" Edward asks me three hours later while we're cleaning up the dishes we used for breakfast.

Homemade chocolate chip pancakes. Best breakfast ever.

"I don't really have any," I answer. "It's not like I have a life to live right now," I try to joke but it falls flat. Edward, however, smiles after a couple of seconds and pulls me into his arms.

"I have some friends coming over today, would you like to meet them?"

I nod. "I should go home now though," I say regretfully. "My house needs some cleaning and I could use a change of clothes."

Edward suggests coming back around four, to which I happily agree. Why wouldn't I want more time to spend with this amazing guy?


	75. Chapter 75

**75.**

When I get home, cleaning the house is not what I am doing. I am not taking a shower or changing clothes. None of that even enters my mind.

What I _am_ doing as soon as I get home is sitting down at my desk and grabbing pen and paper.

Why? Because my dreams have been too fucking weird lately and there are some things that just don't add up. Last night again, there were dreams about things that happened, but I dreamed about them differently than how I remember them happening. I don't understand if it's just my mind making up stuff or if it's something else. There should be a pattern occurring if something is going on.

After writing down my list, I am none the wiser than I was before. If possible, I am just more confused.

Could my dreams possibly be memories?


	76. Chapter 76

**76.**

The thoughts about my dreams occupy my mind during the rest of my day. I'm so confused, but I can't help but hope that perhaps I might be able to find some answers in my dreams. My heart beats faster at just the thought of it. I try not to get too excited just in case I could be wrong, but I am hoping I have found the answer.

I almost run upstairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator and too excited to wait any second longer than necessary to tell Edward about my thoughts.

I knock on his door, breathless but grinning, and as soon as the door opens I jump into his arms and start rambling about my thoughts.


	77. Chapter 77

**77.**

"So, you feel that your dreams might reflect memories?" Edward asks me.

"Yeah! There are a bunch of things that don't add up so it's either that or my brain is playing tricks on me," I tell him.

He grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. "I hope it's the answer, Bella. But don't forget that it might actually be your brain playing tricks on you, so don't hope for too much okay? I don't want you to end up disappointed." I nod. He pulls me into a hug so tight I can barely breathe, but I love it. It makes me feel safe.

All too soon there's a knock on the door, signaling the arrival of Edward's friends.

I try to swallow away the sudden nausea caused by nerves. What if his friends don't like me?


	78. Chapter 78

**78.**

Soon I find out I don't have to worry at all. I'm being introduced to all sorts of people, from the tiny Gothic girl with short spiky hair called Alice to her tall blonde boyfriend that's exactly the opposite of her. Garrett hugs me as soon as he sees me, which takes me by surprise but like before, he feels like the big brother I never had. He stays by my side all evening, introducing me to everyone. Although I don't remember all names, I have fun talking to Garrett and Edward's other friends.

I feel like I belong here, like I found my place in this world.


	79. Chapter 79

**79.**

"I'm sorry, I really don't feel like going out today," I tell Edward when he is at my door a couple of days later. "But come in, we can hang out or something."

For the past couple of days I've worked hard to find out things from my past, but like before my parents won't give me any answers. It's more than frustrating and I got really pissed off.

I'm so close to finding answers, yet they still seem to be so far away.

"Eh, alright?" Edward is obviously hesitant, but walks in anyway, giving me a brief kiss on the lips as he enters my living room.


	80. Chapter 80

**80.**

I cook dinner for both of us, a lasagna and tiramisu as dessert, something Edward apparently really enjoys. We laugh and smile and talk and talk and talk. I love it, and for a little while I forget that I have no memories of the past years, I forget my past and my identity crisis, I forget about everything but the lovely man right here in my living room.

I think I'm falling hard for him.

That night he asks to stay, and I let him. We share the bed that night, kissing and cuddling which turns into more. As he enters me, I get lost in the feeling of what I think could be love.


	81. Chapter 81

**So interesting how everyone's thoughts go in the same direction. I hope you will all be happy with the story in the end. 9 more to go!**

* * *

><p><strong>81.<strong>

The next morning I expect awkwardness, but there is none. Edward tells me he has to go to work for a little while for a meeting, but before he does he asks me to be his girlfriend officially.

I melt at the pleading look in his eyes but don't hesitate to say yes. What follows is a short make out session that leaves me breathless when he leaves my apartment. I smile and wave and feel like a teenager waving bye to her first boyfriend.

I'm amazed I can be so happy while everything is such a mess. Maybe I could move forward now.


	82. Chapter 82

**82.**

Edward and I are laying on my couch watching some shitty cliché movie on TV when I decide to go ahead and be forward and ask the question that has been on my mind for a long time.

"Edward… Can I ask you something and can you be honest with me?"

I feel him tense underneath me, but he nods.

"Did we… Did you know me… You know, before?" Suddenly I feel unsure. Maybe I don't want to know the answer here.

He is silent for a while, just breathing slowly like he is contemplating my answer.

_Shit. Maybe I really don't want to know this answer._

* * *

><p><strong>Answers... Tomorrow! ;-) <strong>


	83. Chapter 83

**83.**

"We knew each other, although I know you better now than I did before," he finally says right before I'm about to go crazy. He looks sad and doesn't look at me.

"How?" I ask, not sure how to voice the rest of my thoughts. He knows, though.

"I met you when you were sitting on your doorstep and crying a couple of years ago. You were all alone and it was a cold and rainy night so I took you inside and into your apartment. I now know this was right after Jake, which you never told me about."

"Why?" I am now confused. He shrugs as an answer.

"I don't know why you never told me about him. All you told me was that you went through some traumatic relationship before. So I picked up your pieces and we became friends."

"Friends? Is that all we ever were?"

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys tonight! :)<strong>


	84. Chapter 84

**84.**

I want to laugh when I see a little blush appear on his cheeks.

"Well… I never admitted this to you before, but I had a crush on you before anything happened. But first of all I never had any reason to go and talk to you, and second of all I was too shy to think of anything. Finding you in front of the building was like a sign from God, and I took it as such and it was the best thing I ever did."

"That still doesn't answer my question," I tell him, feeling happy to _finally_ hear something about before the accident.

"About a month before your accident, I asked you out on a date. We'd been friends for years and you hadn't dated at all in the mean time, seemingly still heartbroken. So I tried to help you get past that. We went out on three dates before your accident."

"Three dates…" My brain seems to work overtime as it tries to put some puzzle pieces together. Then, when it does, I can't help but stare. "I remember. You took me out on the exact same dates again!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? :)<strong>


	85. Chapter 85

**85.**

Edward nods, smiling. "You remember? Do you have any other memories coming back?"

I shake my head, surprisingly not sad anymore. "No. My dreams have been filled with strange things, making me feel like they could be memories but when I wake up I'm back to not remembering. But at least this means my memories are still in my head, right?" The last part makes me a bit excited.

He shakes his head. "Not necessarily. Only time will tell."

We're quiet for a little while, my past reeling in my mind. "Was I ever your girlfriend?"

"No, I didn't have the guts to ask you after three dates. It was only such a short time and I didn't want to pressure you."

"Then why did you ask me now?" I frown.

"I realized I don't want to waste any time anymore. If, one day, you get your memories back and you decide you don't want me anymore, at least I can say I had a great time with you."

"You're silly," I laugh. "If I have you, who else would I want?"

He laughs too. Then another question pops up in my head.

"When I was in the hospital… Where you there for me? Or was it for someone else?"

"I was there for you, or the you that I knew at the time. Little did I know there was this happy girl with a spark in her eyes beneath all the hurt and betrayal. I'm so happy I got to know this side of you."

"Awww," I giggle, and lean in to kiss him.


	86. Chapter 86

**86.**

It's about a week later when I have the courage to go visit my parents. I have Edward with me for support.

After the answers he gave me I feel I deserve an answer from my parents. They are the most likely ones to have my diaries and other things from my past, like pictures and maybe stories like Edward has been telling me.

When my mom opens the door she is obviously surprised.

"Bella! What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?"

"I need some answers, mom, and I thought it would be best if you didn't try to talk me out of coming here."

She lets me enter with a frown on her face. I should feel guilty at the _lack_ of guilt I feel but I can't.

This has gone on long enough.

* * *

><p><strong>You get an extra update today and tomorrow, this way I can finish this tomorrow night and Saturday my new (almost completely pre-written) drabble will post! Tomorrow night I will also post a note to this story on my facebook page. You can find me there as Bel Auteur.<strong>


	87. Chapter 87

**Storms are going on everywhere right now - I hope everyone is safe! Besides two tornadoes just 30 miles west from me, nothing happened around me so I'm good.**

* * *

><p><strong>87.<strong>

"Why are you here, Bella?" She asks as we sit down in the living room. I am surprised to see it hasn't changed a thing as far as I remember.

I ignore her question for a minute, needing to find my courage again. "Where is dad?"

"He's at work."

There is an awkward silence for a minute where I squeeze Edward's hand so hard I'm surprised his bones aren't breaking.

"Do… Do you know what happened to my diaries? Or maybe pictures?" I finally ask.

My mother closes her eyes for a couple of seconds, a look of pain crossing her face.

"You… You burned the ones from the past couple of years. All we have here is from before… Before Jake."

I look at her in shock. "I burned my diaries?"

"Yes. When I asked you why, you said you wanted no memory of him or what happened. You wanted nothing to do with anything that had him or his name on it. Pictures and everything went up in flames too."

I look at Edward, who looks just as surprised as I feel.

"So… there's nothing left?"

My mother shakes her head.


	88. Chapter 88

**As the people who have me on author alert have seen, I've decided to go ahead and start posting 'Easy' today. It's on my profile, and I'd like it if you checked it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>88.<strong>

After she tells me that she hadn't seen me since a couple of weeks before Jake and I broke up until the accident, I have a small breakdown.

I can't believe I would do such thing. It doesn't sound like me at all. But maybe that's the kind of hurt I had inside of me, so bad that it changed me, changed who I am and who I like to be.

When I ask her why she and dad didn't start visiting to at least try and help me with my memory loss, she said that she couldn't help much with no memories of most of the years I lost. On top of that, she didn't know if I wanted them there. And they didn't want to make things awkward.

We leave their place with no new answers. Yet so many answers were given by that.

On our car ride home, I let my mind wander. For some reason, I feel lucky I don't remember anything from the heartbreak and apparently all the hurt feelings afterwards. Where it was so frustrating to not remember anything before, I can now feel relieved to go back to who I was before Jake.

For the first time since the accident, I feel no burden of my memory loss.


	89. Chapter 89

**89. _About a year later._**

When I get a note from Edward to find my nicest dress and wear it tonight when we're going to dinner, I already have a feeling what's going to happen. When we arrive at my favorite – but too expensive – restaurant my belief solidifies. When he goes down on one knee in front of me with the whole restaurant as a witness, I cry and say yes.

A lot has happened in the past year. I woke up from a coma with a memory loss, which still hasn't returned. I found true love in a man who was there for me during my toughest times. And I found joy in a profession I don't remember ever practicing, but all the other teachers tell me I've become an even better teacher. Since the school is a private school I make more than enough working part-time. I figured out where the money came from to buy all those nice things. My parents later clarified that part of my money and especially jewelry and old books came from my grandma. I inherited it all when she passed away. I feel sad about that, but it makes me appreciate everything a lot more, knowing they are family heirlooms, having been in the family for generations.

Even though for now I only work part-time, I feel happy to mean something to the next generation. It gives me something to do and seeing the smiles on their faces when they understand what I'm trying to teach them is so satisfying.

And now, with a wonderful engagement ring on my finger and a wedding to plan, I can start on the next generation myself with Edward, the man of my dreams who was there in the right place at the right time.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one more to go!<strong>


	90. Chapter 90

**90. _Twenty years later._**

As we watch our oldest daughter graduate high school, I am the proudest parent of all. Our two sons and youngest daughter are standing with us, cheering and clapping for their sister. I look at my husband and he's looking at me, smiling and looking every bit of the proud father he is.

I feel so blessed with my life, with four wonderful children between the age of 12 and 18 and a better husband I could've ever dreamed of.

Even with a gap of a couple of years in my memories, that never came back except for some moments here and there that don't matter to me, I don't feel like I miss out on that period of my life. From what everyone tells me it was a bad period in my life, and who wouldn't want to forget about that?

As I hug my daughter, who will be going to college soon, I feel like I have no regrets, no worries, just a family to be proud of and a husband to love until I die.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to thank my pre-readers again, kitkat681 and CullensTwiMistress, they've both been through this whole thing with me and helped me out and heard me out when I got stuck. This story wouldn't be here without them!<strong>

**I am working on The Other Point Of View, which will be Edward's version of this story, although I am going to try and make it stand alone too. In the mean time you can join me for Easy, which can be found on my profile. After Easy is done, I hope to have enough written to start posting The Other Point Of View. I also have an outtake for this story already written, and at least one more planned.**

**Thank you to all readers and of course the reviewers who shared their thoughts and theories with me. I hope you liked the story.**

**I will post a document on my facebook page about this story and my thought process. If you have any questions, PM me here or there and I will answer unless it will be in TOPOV. **


End file.
